1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package method of a chip and its structure, and more especially, to the package method of the inkjet-printhead chip and its structure.
2. Background of the Related Art
The inkjet-printhead is the key component of the inkjet printer. The reliability, the density of the spurted holes and the small size are increasingly demanded for the package structure of the inkjet-printhead chip due to the demands of high printing quality and high resolution. Therefore, the demands of the package and bonding technique for the inkjet-printhead chip are getting stricter.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional schematic diagram illustrating the inkjet-printhead structure of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,627, and it discloses the ink cartridge with edge feed design, which is widely utilized in the wide format, commercial and desktop printer. The advantage of the inkjet-printhead 100 is to cool the heating chip 128 better due to the ink flow, which provides several rows of the ink-drop producing chambers along two long edges. The heating chip 128 is adhered on a flexible substrate component 118 and corresponded to the spurted holes cut by an arched laser. The flexible substrate component 118 with elasticity also has the golden fingers for tape automatic bonding to electrically connect with the solder pads on a short edge of the heating chip 128. However, it is necessary to use an excimer laser to drill the spurted holes of the flexible substrate component 118 and to aim the laser at the chip accurately, but the excimer laser is expensive for manufacturing.